


Granger & Weasley

by ravenbrenna09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbrenna09/pseuds/ravenbrenna09
Summary: One night while studying, Hermione's boyfriend wanders into his living room and finds her studying.





	Granger & Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended up reading my friend's Fred/Hermione fic and ended up wanting to write my childhood OTP for the first time in years! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> And, if you're interested in my Harry Potter writing, I will be doing a lot of writing for it in the future with a long term series that I'm planning. Hope to see you guys around.

"Mia," Fred groaned, walking into the room and wobbling lightly with his cane. "What the hell are you doing up and leaving me alone in my bed? It's two in the morning."

Hermione glanced up from her textbooks, which were stacked neatly on the coffee table. The only time that she could ever get school work done at her boyfriend's apartment was in the dead of the night when _he _was asleep. But, alas, he was not asleep. When Hermione had sneaked out of his bedroom nearly two hours earlier, he had been fast asleep but something seemed to have woken up sometime in the night.

_Probably, the muscle spasms_, Hermione decided, seeing as how he was moving his right leg gingerly.

Hermione tried not to remember the moment when the wall had exploded. Out of some sort of best-friends or brotherly desire, Ron had to tackle Hermione from launching in Fred's direction. Her boyfriend had managed to push Percy out of the way of the blast, knocking him flat on his ass, and her scream of Fred's name was so loud that her voice was hoarse for a week. Percy had tried digging him out with his bare hands before Harry arrived and levitated the rocks off of him.

It was a miracle that Fred had survived.

The way that the rocks had fallen on him… they had managed to catch in a way that only bruised his chest instead of crushing it. However, his right leg wasn't so lucky. His left leg had been significantly injured. But, his right leg was unrepairable. Before Fred being crushed, she didn't think that there was such a thing as unrepairable in the wizarding world (aside from wands, of course, but those were complicated pieces of magic). But, Hermione was just thankful to have him alive and there with her. The Healers had fashioned a Muggle brace to help him around without a cane, but it was night-time and he required the cane if he didn't put the brace on.

She wasn't quite sure how she might've managed to live without him.

Hermione moved to stand, pushing herself up off the floor. But, Fred stopped, holding out a hand and shaking his head and she knew the silent message in it. _No, I'm fine. Not yet._ So, Hermione resumed her position, sitting on the floor of the living room, and watched him struggle towards her. Finally, he reached her, flopping down on the couch.

The cane toppled out of his hands, landing on the wooden floor.

"Well, looks like there is no leaving now," he mumbled, swinging his legs onto the couch. He leaned down on the edge of the couch, running a hand through his bright red hair. Hermione summoned the pillows from his room and tucked them under his head and his bad leg. Fred made a noise of thanks as Hermione summoned the blanket as well.

As she moved to drape it over him, he shook his head.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Lay down with me, Mia," he whispered, his bright blue eyes holding against her brown ones. His hand reached up to fold over her own, gripping tightly at her skin. "Please," he begged. "You make the nightmares go away."

Hermione sucked in a breath, remembering the times that she had snuck into Fred's dorm room and room at the Burrow on the handful of occasions that she had a dream of being frozen from the basilisk. She had said something similar to him at one point. At first, it was because they were both awake at the same time and later, she actively sought him out. That's when she liked to joke that he had gotten under her skin. At least one occasion, he had slipped into Ginny's room to crawl into the bed with her (but, he was gone by the time Hermione woke up the next morning and Ginny didn't say anything about it).

"I don't want to hurt your leg," Hermione whispered.

"You won't," he replied. "I promise. If you do, I promise that I'll tell you."

Hermione nodded her head, sitting on his lap before laying against his chest. She threw the blanket around both of them, covering their legs and chests. Fred's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and he leaned his head against her own before pressing a kiss against her forehead. She wrapped one arm around him between his back and the couch before she moved upwards so she could bury her face in his neck.

Fred let out a breath of relief and Hermione was certain that she could pinpoint the exact moment that he has relaxed beneath her.

"I…" she started, trailing off. "I can try to see if McGonagall would be okay with me coming back on the weekends to help you and George out with the store."

Fred laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around. "Mia, it'll be okay. We've got enough help with Lee and Angelina and Katie and even Ron when he doesn't have an Auror duty to do."

"Well, I was thinking that I could say that was my story, but I would actually be home with you and here with you so you won't be alone all the time. I mean, I know that you have Crookshanks here with you and I miss him _terribly_ but I feel like you can use the company more than I can at Hogwarts," Hermione rambled off, getting nervous. "And, I know that we've been struggling emotionally since the war ended and I was thinking that … maybe, it would help us to see each other more than every couple of months, you know?"

For a moment, Fred's quiet.

"Yes," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. One of his larger hands was at her lower back and the other was on her thigh which had crossed over his body. And, he held her there, flush against him as her eyelids got heavy and snuggled into his chest further, gripping tighter at his _Holyhead Harpies_ t-shirt that he had worn to bed. "I would love to have you here on the weekends. It's gotten quite lonely ever since George moved out and got married, you know?" He's quiet again. "Actually, Mia, I would love to have you around more often in general."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, looking up towards him.

"I just want you more around," Fred confessed, his breath barely a whisper, as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm tired of Mom and Georgie treating me like someone who can't get around on his own. I can fix my brace on my own and I can fix breakfast and dinner on my own. But, they're always here and always suffocating to try and help me out the best that they can…" He let out a heavy sigh. "But, they aren't you, Mia. And, I don't know… I can't explain it. I just… I need you here more."

Hermione nodded her head. "Okay."

"Okay?" he questioned, a slight tease in his voice.

"Okay," she repeated, propping her chin up against his chest. He had to prop himself further to look her in the eyes. "I'll talk to McGonagal on Monday and I'll be here more. I'll even pass my Head Girl ship off to Ginny if I have to because right now, you are the most important person in my life. You need me, Fred, and I need you too. And, after seeing that wall almost kill you, I want to be here with you for as long as you need me."

Fred smiled down at her. "Even if it's for a long time?" he questioned.

Hermione pushed herself off of him, only to angle their faces together and press her lips against Fred's. His lips pushed against hers, but the kiss remained chaste and calm. Hermione hoped that her boyfriend felt more at ease, but as she pulled back, she stared down at him. "You're stuck with me, Weasley."

Fred smiled.

"I'm quite okay with that, Granger," he whispered, before pulling her down into another kiss that was far less chaste than the one before.


End file.
